


It's A Wonderful Rp

by personalover339



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Incest., Lemons., Love-Making, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalover339/pseuds/personalover339
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on a rp that I had with a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Rp Between me and FukuneHiori Part 1

Seme Norway X Uke Iceland Lemon.

Call me Big Brother.

Me: Norway, Finland, Japan, Sweden

FukuneHiori: Iceland, Denmark, Hong Kong

Norway was sitting in the living room trying to read his prized 

book. The keyword was Trying. But of course Denmark came crashing into the room and wouldn't give Norway the peace he wants to read his book.

"What are you doing you stupid Dane? Are you drunk again?" Norway asked already knowing the answer that Denmark was going to give him. 

"Ppfffttt....What are...u *Hic* talkin' about? *Hic*" Denmark responded with his words slurred.  
Norway sighs as he places his book safely on the coffee table.

"Great...he's drunk..." Norway groaned with annoyance in his tone. 

"NO I'M NOT just a little tipsy...." Denmark said with his words slurred like no tomorrow. 

"Yeah, and the sky is NOT Blue." Norway replied with a slight huff. 

"Hey! It isn't blue it's green =_= also have you seen Iceland?" Denmark asked.

"What do you want with my brother?" Norway asks as he looks at Denmark with his emotionless expression.

"Nothing...*hic* I just need to ask him *hic* a question is all..." Denmark replies.

"I swear if you do something weird I will kill you. He's in his room eating licrorice." Norway replies.

"Hmm...Okay then...See you soon!" Denmark yells as he and jumps into a closet. "What...Where am I? ....AM I IN NARNIA?!....YES MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE!!!" Denmark yells in the closet. "AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I'M IN NARNIA T-T FINALLY!!" Denmark screams happily with tears running down his face.

Norway slightly sweat-drops and stands up and leaves Denmark alone in the closet as he goes into Iceland's room. When he was in front of his brother's room he raised his hand up to the slightly worn out wooden door and knocks, "Iceland?" Norway calls. 

Iceland opens the door, "What do you want?" He asks 

"I came here to warn you not to go to Denmark. And don't talk to him. He went insane...again.Even from upstairs could they still hear Denmark screaming from the closet, "NARNIA I'M HERE TO GUIDE YOUR PEOPLE!!"

"See?" Norway said to his brother who was sweat-dropping.

"....Did he go drinking again?" He asks.

"Yes." 

"*sighs* That stupid Dane..." Iceland sighed. "He's at it again...When will he stop?" Iceland continues.

Norway nods in agreement, "Well I came to tell that so my work here is done. And it should last for a couple of hours. I'm going to make some coffee." Norway says as he walks back down stairs.

"OH NARNIA OH NARNI- *Snores*" Then a couple seconds later all you can hear was a loud bang.

"Did he pass out?" Iceland asks as he walks downstairs and into the kitchen where his brother put his cup of coffee down on the counter.

"I'll see, if he is I'll drag him to his room." Norway says as he walks to the closet and looks at Denmark who is now snoring. 

"No don't take Mah beer tha- *snores* mins..." Denmark say sleep-talking. 

"Stupid Dane. I should choke you right now..." Norway says as he grabs Denmark and making the Dane lean on him as he starts to walk back to the durken's room.

"Stupid idiot...He needs to stop drinking and coming home drunk." Iceland mutters and sighs.

Norway comes back to the kitchen and grabs his cup of coffee. "I agree little brother. Are you ever going to call me onii-chan?" Norway asks as he leans on the countertop and looks at Iceland.

"NO!! Stop telling me to call you that!" Iceland shouted irritatedly as he looks away.

Norway frowns as he thinks, 'That's the thousand and one that he rejected me. I guess I should just stop...Just Face it Norway he'll never call you that...' 

"....Alright..." Norway says depressed as he puts his cup down and walks to his room. 

Iceland is left there thinking,'He just left after one try? That's new...Is there something wrong with him?' Iceland frowns. 

"Hallo Iceland!" Finland says happily.

"Oh Finland when did you get here? Is Sweden with you?" Iceland asks as he looks at Finland.

"No he's working in his workshop." Finland replies. 

"Hmmm...okay is there something you want?" Iceland asks. 

"Actually yes. What do you think we should eat for dinner today?" Finland asks.

"I don't know...Chocolate licorice?" Iceland asks.

"Maybe for dessert okay? I'll ask Norway and Denmark what they 

would like. See ya." Finland says as he goes up to Denmark's room.

"Hmm....okay." Iceland says as he randomly pulls a chocolate licorice and eats it. "I wonder why Norway gave up like that....What shouldn't I be happy that he stopped pestering me?" Iceland mumbles to himself.

~Dinner Time~ 

"I made Curry for dinner! Hope you like it!" Finland say happily.

"Anything you make is fine, my wife." Sweden says.

"Denmark won't be joining us. He's too hungover. Just save his dinner." Norway says.

"That's alright.Thank you Norway." Finland said as he sits down as he and Sweden start to eat and Norway places foil on top of Denmark's plate.

Norway starts to have a small conversation with the fairy as he eats. 

Iceland stares at his food and is thinking hard about something. 

"Is there something wrong, Iceland?" Sweden asks as he notices Iceland's silence. 

"Eh? Oh sorry nothing's wrong." Iceland says as he shakes his head and starts to eat.

Sweden looks at Iceland with a confused yet concerned look on his face. 

Somewhere upstairs a certain Dane wakes up. "Eh. NARNIA WHERE ARE YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!! WHY AREN'T I IN NARNIA WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Denmark yells at the top of his lungs.

"Please excuse me. I am going to help Denmark." Norway says and mutters something under his breath as he walks to Denmark's room. 

"Norway? WHERE'S NARNIA?!" Denmark asks 

"It's in your head." Norway replies as he takes out a flask with a black liquid inside."It's another beer I snatched for you." Norway says but he knows that it's a liquid that makes the drinker knock-out. He holds it out for Denmark to grab.

"....Looks like ink...R YA TRYING TO POISON MEH?!?!?!" Denmark screams as runs downstairs.

"IIICCCEELLLAANNNDDD, NORWAY'S TRYING TO POISON ME HELLPPP!!!" Denmarks yells.

Norway sighs "Denmark get back here!" He states loudly and walks downstairs and become quiet when looks at Denmark who is now hiding behind Iceland hugging him.

"Denmark let go!" Iceland states.

"NO! NORWAY'S TRYING TO POISON ME HELP!" Denmark says again. Norway sighs once again. " I was trying to help with your hangover but I guess not." Norway states as he walks back to his room and slams his door shut.

"Norway?" Iceland questions. 

"HE'S GONE!!" Denmark says happily as Iceland stares at Norway's door.

"I'll go talk to Norway." Finland says as he walks to Norway's room.

"Denmark, let go!" Iceland yells. 

"Go to you room, Denmark." Sweden says.

"....Okay ouch my head ;-; " Denmark says as he leaves to do to his own room. 

"Finally he let go..." Iceland says. 

"Iceland can I talk to you?" Sweden asks.

Iceland looks at him puzzled. "Ummm okay.."

Sweden sits down on one of the chairs in the living room. "What's bothering you? It seems like it has something to do with Norway, isn't it?" Sweden asks as he look straight into Iceland's eyes. 

"No..why would you think that?" Iceland says denying it as he looks away from Sweden's gaze.

"You're lying." Sweden replies sharply. 

"No I'm not why do you think that it was has anything to do with Norway?" Iceland says. 

"I can tell. Now what is it?" Sweden asks 

".....It's nothing." Iceland says.

"Iceland" Sweden says very sternly.

"Y-yes?..." Iceland replies shakely.

"What is it?" Sweden asks.

"It's nothing just something stupid..." Iceland says.

"If you're acting like that it doesn't seem that way. Now tell me." Sweden says.

"....eh....Um I'm going to visit Hong Kong tomorrow..." Iceland said.

"Iceland, I told to stop lying." Sweden said.

"...I'm not he said he wanted to show me some new Fireworks." Iceland says.

"Iceland."

"Sweden.." 

"Now will you stop lying." Sweden says before he was cut off. 

"MY HEAD HUUURRTTTSSS T-T!" Denmark yells from his room. 

"I'm not lying....Denmark's really loud..." Iceland says. 

"HHEELLPP!!" Denmark yells. 

"Umm I think I should give him medicine for his headache..." Iceland says and quickly gets the pills and runs to Denmark's room.

"This small problem can become a big one if we don't solve it now. You might regret it later.." Sweden says as Finland comes out of Norway's room. "I'm going to bed."

"...No it won't.." Iceland says. 

~Next Day~

Norway is drinking his coffee and eating butter and is reading the newspaper. Iceland comes down the stairs and Norway doesn't notice  
him or acknowledged him.Iceland quietly goes to the fridge and Norway glances at him but then goes back to reading. 

Iceland sighs, "Didn't get much sleep.." Iceland mutters. 

"Oh Iceland?" Norway says. 

"Hmm..?" Iceland hums. 

"Don't forget that there's a world meeting tomorrow." Norway says as he gets up and goes to the living room.

Iceland felt a pang hit his heart, 'What is this feeling?' Iceland thinks to himself and the pain grows more painful.

"Good Morning!" Finland greets.

Iceland rubs his eyes, "Morning Finland..." Iceland says and yawns.

"Rough Night?" Finland asks. 

"Yeah sorta...Barely got any sleep..." Iceland says tiredly. 

"Why's that?" Finland asks.

"Uh..was thinking of something." Iceland says. 

"I see well maybe you should take a nap." Finland says.

"Maybe I should..." Iceland mumbles as he walks back upstairs. And Denmark comes downstairs. "Hi Guys!" 

"Hey. Do you Remember anything about yesterday?" Finland asks. 

"Remember what? Oh by the way guys I had a dream that I went to Narnia!" Denmark says like a child on Christmas Day.

"I think he only remembers that. How's your head?" Norway asks. 

"Fine! Well after Iceland gave me medicine. Where is Iceland anyway?" Denmark asks looking around the room. 

"He went to take a nap so don't bother him. I made you breakfast as well because you didn't eat dinner so leave him alone." Finland says putting the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Okay yay breakfast!" Denmark yells in excitement. 

"Works like a charm." Finland says as he smiles. 

Denmark it's the food messily. Norway is silent as he reads his book. 

"What happened last night Finland?" Denmark asks that the Finnian that's across of him and Finland sits down and tells him what happened the night prior. 

"......Norway the sky is green not blue =_= also I went to Narnia?" Denmark asks.

Norway sighs and grabs his coat, scarf, and his book, " I'm heading out." 

"Okay BAI!" Denmark says waving at him.

Norway leave and Finland is left alone with the Dane, 'In what world is the sky Green?' Finland asks himself. 

"So what are you going to do today, Denmark?" Finland asks.

"Hmmm...I don't know...Maybe I'll hang out with the awesome trio!" Denmark says.

"Don't get drunk or I will kick you out the house." Finland says seriously. 

"WHHHHAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'll try but no promises." Denmark says. Finland sighs.

"Okay Bai! I'm oing to get ready to leave." Denmark shouts as he runs upstairs to his room.

~Time Skip!~

Norway finally comes back, "I'm back." He says. 

"Welcome Home.." Iceland says softly. 

"Yeah.." Norway replies as he sits on the couch and reads his book.

Iceland looks at Norway from the corner of his eye but then looks back at the T.V. And then there was silence.

"HAAIIIIIIII GUYS I'M BACK!" Denmark yells as strikes a pose and then falls on his face and lets out a loud snore. 

Norway grabs him and drags him to his room and makes sure that his book is safely on the table. 

Iceland sweat-drops, "Did...He have a hangover again..." Iceland sighs.

Norway comes back and goes to his book again. "I think you should give him his medicine when he wakes up, broth-I mean Iceland." Norway says but soon cuts himself off when he was going to say 'Brother.' 

Iceland eyes widened and he looks confused. 'He didn't call me brother...? Is there something wrong with him?' Iceland thinks to himself, "Yeah okay..."

"Please tell Finland and Sweden that I won't be joining dinner tonight." Norway says stretching. 

"Where are you going?" Iceland asks. 

"I'm meeting England and Japan for dinner tonight and tomorrow." Norway says smiling.

"Oh...Okay have fun..." Iceland mutters sadly. 

Norway glances at him with a raised brow, "Well bye." Norway says as he walks out the front door. 

Iceland sighs, "What is this feeling...?" Iceland asks himself.

"What feeling?" Finland says popping out of nowhere. 

"AH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!" Iceland screams as he points at Finland accusingly. 

"From the kitchen...I was cooking dinner." Finland says.

Iceland calms down,"O-oh..."

"What feeling are you talking about?" Finland asks.

"N-nothing you need to know..." Iceland says as he looks at the ground. 

Finland places a hand on Iceland's shoulder, "Iceland we're family I'm here to help you." Finland says smiling.

".....It's nothing much..." Iceland says. 

"Come on, Iceland we're brothers here we can tell each other anything." Finland says smiling. 

"How am I supposed to tell you when I don't even know what it is...?" Iceland whispers.

"You can explain it to me and we can figure out what it is, Iceland." Finland says. 

"I don't know...." Iceland mutters as he looks away.

"Is it about Norway? Or Denmark?" Finland asks. 

"......Norway...." Iceland says. 

"Okay when do you think it started?" Finland questions. 

"Yesterday...I think."

"Okay what do you think started it?" Finland asks.

"I don't know..." Iceland mutters. 

Finland thinks for a bit, "Did he start acting weird or something?" Finland asks. 

"Sorta...I guess you could say that.." Iceland says as he randomingly pulls out a licorice and starts to eat it.

"In what way?" 

"...He asked me to call him onii-chan when I said no he stopped...I know that I should be happy that he stopped pestering me but it doesn't seem like him.."

"He stopped?!" Finland yells in surprise.

"Y-yeah, He called me 'Iceland' not brother. Like he normally does. " Iceland said. 

"wow.."

"He seems different now." Iceland mutters.

"Maybe it has something to do with you not calling him brother. Maybe he had enough?" Finland says. 

"Maybe...I don't think so." Iceland says.

"Well, it could be that. You see Norway's been trying to get you to call him big brother right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, maybe he got tired of being rejected and he realized that you didn't like being called brother so he calls you, Iceland." Finland states. 

"Maybe.." Iceland says and he looks to the side and thinks.

"Speaking of Norway, where is he?" Finland questions. 

"Hmm? Oh he's going to have dinner with England and Japan today and tomorrow." Iceland says. 

"Well I'll save him his serving in case he comes back and gets hungry. Oh God the Dinner!" Finland squeaks as he runs back into the kitchen. 

Iceland looks out the window.

~Next day at the World Meeting~

England and France are Fighting. While America and the awesome trio are chatting loudly.

Norway looks around and goes and sits next to Japan. "It was nice yesterday." Norway says to Japan.

"Yeah it was." Japan replies. 

Iceland silently walks to Hong Kong, "When are you going to show me the fireworks?" Iceland questions. 

"Hmm maybe after the meeting?" Hong Kong questions and Iceland nods. 

"About Dinner. England said that he had to meet with his brothers today so he won't be joining us." Japan said to Norway. 

"That's fine. I know this great restaurant and we can go there together if you don't mind." Norway says.Japan nods, "That's fine." 

Iceland looks at Norway and sighs. "Is there something wrong?" Hong Kong asks. 

Iceland turn to look at Hong Kong, "No, Nothing." 

"Oh Japan I need to tell you something. I was wondering that after this meeting if you would come over to the Nordic Household. I finished proofreading your Manga for you like you asked." Norway says and Japan nods. "Sure." 

"Excuse me.." Iceland said and stands up and quietly goes outside. 

Norway notices this and quickly excuses himself before following Iceland. Norway finds Iceland outside and rushes towards him, "He Iceland, "what's wrong?" Norway asks.

Iceland turns toward his brother, "Nothing." 'why do people keep asking me that?' Iceland thinks to himself. 

"You left so I was worried about you." Norway says and his face shows concern. 

"I just needed to be away from everybody they were so noisy." Iceland replies. 

"Okay i was just worried about you. But I guess that you're alright." Norway says as he walks back into the meeting.Iceland now alone sighs. 

Norway ignores everybody and is reading his book. Iceland looks at Norway and turns away and sighs. 

"I say that we move Global Warming and put it somewhere else." America yells out. 

"You Git! You can't just take Global Warming and put it somewhere else!" England shouts at him.

"THAT'S GENIUS!!" Denmark yells.

"No it isn't!" England shouts. 

Norway starts to choke Denmark, "Stupid Dane."

"Hey! I Can't *chokes* Breathe!" Denmark chokes out. Norway only chokes him harder until his face goes purple with the lack of oxygen and then let's him go. 

"I'M ALIVE!! *breaths deeply*" Denmark shouts. Iceland only shakes his head. 

"Stupid Dane..." He mutters.

Norway goes back to his seat and drinks his coffee before talking to Japan. 

'Notice me Senpa- wait....what the fuck am I thinking?' Iceland mentally scolds himself. 

"So I made a new story and I hope you can be the first to read it." Japan says and blushes a thousand shades of red. 

Norway smiles Fondly, "No problem I like reading your stories." 

'What kind of stories are they reading...?' Iceland thinks to himself. 

"Iceland is there something wrong?" Hong Kong asks. "Eh? Oh nothing just thinking about something..." Hong Kong looks at Iceland with concern, "okay.." 

"I think that this meeting is going nowhere so let's stop, You are all dismissed." Germany says. 

"Okay, I'll drive you to the Nordic house, okay? And we can talk in my room." Norway says with a smile. 

"Okay." Japan says as he stands up and grabs his bag with some papers inside. 

~At the House~

Iceland goes to his room and Norway grabs two cups of tea and goes up to his room with Japan.

"Hey guys!" Denmark say happily. "Where's Iceland?"

"Probably in his room" Finland says. 

"Hmm...Okay I need to go and talk to him, Bai." Denmark runs to Iceland's room and smashes it close. "ICCEELLLAANNDDD!" Denmark shouts.

"Oi! What do you want you stupid Dane!" Iceland shouts and Norway hears it loud and clear from down the hall.

"Excuse me." Norway goes over to Iceland's room. 

"Okay I know that you guys are loud but really? I have a guest here and I would like it that you both us your inside voices." Norway says.

"I was just making a conversation." Denmark says. 

"Fine! Denmark just get out!" Iceland yells as he pushes Denmark and Norway out the room. "FRREEDDOOMMM!" 

"Well I better get going." Norway says as he walks back to his room. 

Iceland sighs and Denmark knocks on the door, "Oi, Iceland can we talk?" 

Iceland sighs again and opens the door and let's him in. Their voices were whispers this time. 

"Sorry about that. My brother's are a bit loud so here is your story. I must say that they are very good." Norway says as he passes the papers to Japan who blushed lightly. 

"T-Thank you, Norway." Japan smiles.

Downstairs the door is slammed open and America suddenly crashes into the living room. 

"THE HERO IS HERE TO RETRIEVE THE DANE!!" America shouts. Denmark just leaves the room when America came in. 

Norway groans from hearing them. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Norway asks. Japan blushes harshly. "Um..about us.." Japan whispers 

"THERE U R! *Dramatically points at Denmark. "Huh?" Denmark says. 

"WE R MAKING A PLAN TO PRANK SOMEONE COME ON!!" America shouts as he grabs Denmark and runs out the door with him. 

Iceland walks out the door and looks at America and Denmark running out the door and sweat-drops.

"Idiots..." 

~Hours Later~ 

Iceland is eating licorice and watching t.v. 

"Okay so I'll Give you your stories by tomorrow evening." Norway says. 

Japan nods with a dark blush on his cheeks. "I'll see y-you a-arond Lukas!" Japan stutters. 

Norway smiles and chuckles, "Yeah, see you around Kiku." Norway says. 

Japan blushes harder and all but runs away. 

'Why is Japan blushing so much?' Iceland thinks sadly. Norway stretches and laughs lightly. 

"Kiku's so adorable sometimes." Norway says. 

"You think Japan's cute...?" Iceland asks as he eats/ nibbles his licorice faster. 

"Sometimes when he blushes." Norway replies. 

"He does blush a lot with you..." Iceland mumbles. 

"Did you say something?" Norway asks and Iceland shakes his head, 

"Oh nothing." Iceland says as he goes to his room. 'What is this feeling?' Iceland asks himself as he feels a pang hit his heart. 

"He's been acting weird lately..." Norway mutters as he turns in for the night.

~Next day~

Everyone is eating breakfast that Sweden made. 

Norway finishes first, "I'm going out to the park." 

"I'm going to Hong Kong's House." Iceland says quickly.

Norway goes to his room and grabs a folder and puts on his coat. 

"I'll be back in a couple of hours. Oh and Little Broth- Excuse me, Iceland don't come home late if you go to Hong Kong's house." Norway says already leaving the household before Iceland can say anything.

'I was thinking of staying over..' Iceland thinks to himself. "I'm staying over for the night." Iceland says but it fell onto deaf's ears as Norway was already gone. Iceland then goes to his room to get his coat. 

'He called me Iceland again...' Iceland thought to himself while crying inside. 

"I'll tell him that you're staying over so don't worry." Finland says and Iceland nods and leaves. 

~Afternoon~

Denmark is sitting on the couch watching the sports channel. 

Norway opens the door and he paler than usual.

"Hmm? Norway is something wrong?" Denmark asks as he looks over to Norway.

Norway shakes his head and knows that, that was a bad idea because he got dizzy and sneezes.

"I think I got sick..." Norway says with his voice raspy. "I'm heading to my room..." Norway croaks. 

".......Okay Should I call Finland?" Denmark asks as he looks over at Norway.

Norway shakes his head and doesn't get dizzy this time. "No it's fine." Norway says softly and wobbly walks upstairs and opens A door indicating that he went into A room.

"You sure...? You don't seem fine..." Denmark mutters. "Hmm....WELL IT'S HIS DECISION." Denmarks says kinda loudly and goes back to watching the sports. 

~Next day~

Iceland walks through the front door, "I'm home..." 

Finland smiles and is the first one to greet him, " Welcome home. How was the sleepover?" 

"It was okay..Hong Kong showed me his newest fireworks." Iceland says.

"That must of been fun." Finland says with a smile.

"It was...But it was loud." 

"That happens with Fireworks." Finland giggles. 

"Well yeah.." Iceland mutters. 

"Breakfast should be done in 20 minutes or so, so you can put away your coat in your room and wait there until it's done." Finland before going back to cooking. 

Iceland goes up to his room and then he hears something from Norway's room. Iceland furrowed his brows and silently walk to his brother's room.

Iceland can hear gasps and loud coughing. 

'What...?' Iceland thinks to himself and walks in worried on what was happening with his brother. 

"Norway are you alright?" Iceland says worriedly. 

Norway seems to be half-awake right about now. "Little B-Brother...?" Norway says says with his voice raspy. 

Iceland looked over to his brother and was worried that Norway was sickly pale with a pink tint on his face because of the fever. 

"Do you have a fever?" Iceland finds himself asking as his head is going over different questions.

Iceland places his hand on Norway's forehead and his eyes widened.

"You're burning up!!!" Iceland shouts. 

"I'm fine...But why are you in my room...?" Norway asks and his head is throbbing as he is even more dizzy than before. 

"Um...No reason. Just wanted to check up on you." Iceland says as he looks away with his cheeks pink. 

"Why won't you call be big brother...? All I wanted was for you to say that once..." Norway says suddenly. 

"It's embarrassing okay? ...To call you onii-chan." Iceland mumbles blushing. 

It hurts so much to be rejected by you Emil...Do you know why?" Norway asks. 

Iceland looks at Norway.

Norway looks at him and presses a light kiss on his cheek. "I love you Emil...I love more than a brother..so much that it hurts and I really want to be more than your big brother.." Norway says and falls back on his bed and falls asleep but not before he finishs his last words. 

"...I want to be your lover....so badly..." Norway mumbles and falls into a slumber. 

Iceland blushes a million shades of red and he raises his hand to the cheek that Norway gave him and blushes harder if that was even possible.

"What is this feeling...?" Iceland mutters as his heart is racing a million miles a minute. 

Norway moves onto his side and he places his hand on top of Iceland's.

"He's making me feel this way even if he's just sleeping....>////


	2. Norway X Iceland Lemon Part 2

Iceland says and sighs, "What am I going to do with you?"

~Hours Later~

"How could you not tell me that Norway's sick!" Finland yells at Denmark. 

"I'm Sorry! He said that he was okay!!" Denmark says as he is bowing on the floor in front of Finland.

"Idiot.." Iceland mutters. 

"He's no way okay!! He's got a 103.7 degree fever!!! Luckily for us Sweden is taking care of him." Finland scolds Denmark. 

"103.7? Wow...That's a pretty high fever.." Iceland says. 

"Yes, it is. Right now Sweden is making sure that he's fever doesn't go up anymore." Finland says. 

"I'M SSOORRRYYYY." Denmark says bowing down multiple times. "He said that he was okay so I thought that he was. 

Finland sighs and walks to the kitchen to make Norway some soup.

"If someone has a fever I'm pretty sure that they are not okay." Iceland says.

"Really?"

"Yes...I'm pretty sure." Iceland says.

"No Matter...Iceland can you take this to Norway and make sure he eats it before these pills?" Finland asks as he holds out a tray with a bowl of hot soup and a glass of water and some pills at the side.

Iceland sighs and grabs the tray and has a piece of Licorice in his mouth.

Iceland walks to Norway's room and knocks. "Norway? I have your soup and medicine....Can I come in?" Iceland says.

Sweden opens the door, "Ja, he's awake now and his fever went down a couple of degrees. I'll leave him to you." Sweden says as he walks out.

"Alright thank you, Norway? Here's your medicine." Iceland says as he sits on the edge of the bed and hands him the pills.

Norway coughs a bit, " T-Thank you, Iceland." Norway grabs the pills and downs it with the water.

"No problem....Here's your soup." Iceland says as he gives Norway the soup who is now sitting up. Iceland grabs the glass and puts it on the table.

"Are you feeling any better?" Iceland asks.

Norway starts to eat the soup, "Yeah a little bit my head isn't as fuzzy as before..." Norway says as he smiles fondly for some reason.

"That's good." Iceland says as he starts thinking what happened and looks outside in deep thought.

Norway looks up at the ceiling, "You know Little Brother?"

"Hmm?....What is it?" Iceland hums.

"This reminds me of when we were kids and I would take care of you when you were sick. You were so cute back then and now you grown up to a handsom young lad and you don't need me anymore." Norway says with a sad smile as he's eyes start to blur and he wipes away his tears before they can fall.

"Man...I hate being sick..." Norway mutters as he eats a bit more of his soup and finishes it.

"Eh..?" Iceland says with his eyes wide and a blush on his face and he looks away. "Y-yeah."

Norway sighs and lays down on the bed, "You should leave now." Norway says as he falls asleep.

Iceland puts the bowl on the tray, "You sure?" He asks but sighs when he realizes that Norway fell asleep already. Iceland waks down stairs.

"Did he eat?" Finland asks.

"Yes...He's asleep now." Iceland says as he puts the tray on the table and sighs.

"I wasn't him to finish eating." Finland says in surprise when he sees the empty bowl.

"Eh? Maybe he was really hungry?" Iceland says with a shrug.

"Maybe he'll get better soon." Finland smiles.

"Yeah...I hope so too." Iceland says.

"GUYS I'M GOING BACK TO NARNIA. BAI! Haven't been there in a while now." Denmark screams as he crashes into the closet. "BANG!!" "*Snorrree*

"....Idiot..." Iceland mutters.

"If he keeps that up Norway will get no rest and he won't get better." Sweden says.

"I'll get him in his room don't worry." Iceland says as he opens the closet door and he throws Denmark over his shoulder and drags him back to his room.

"Thank you." Sweden says.

~Hours Later brought to you by Mr. Puffin~

Finland comes down the stairs, "Okay, Norway's fever is almost all gone he might get better by tomorrow if we keep him warm tonight because there's a blizzard outside."

"Should I get him some blankets?" Iceland asks.

Finland nods, "Yes, please."

"Alright." Iceland says as he stands up from the chair and goes to get some blankets then and then goes to Norway's room. Iceland knocks on the door.

"Norway? Are you awake I have some blanket for you." Iceland says.

"Come in." norway says as he rubs his eyes.

"Here you go," Iceland starts he hands Norway a fluffy blanket. "There's going to be a blizzard tonight so I thought this would keep you warm.

Norway smiles, "Thank you." As he snuggles into the blanket.

"You're welcome." Iceland says and he stares at Norway, "Alright I'll be going now..." Iceland says as he turns and starts to walk away.

Norway's eyes widened and he grabs Iceland's wrist, "Please stay. I don't want to be alone." Norway says.

"Huh? A-are you sure?" Iceland asks.

"Do you not want too?" Norway frowns.

"N-No it's okay i'll stay with you." Iceland says quickly.

Norway smiles, "Thank you."

Iceland sits on the corner of the bed. And Norway grabs Iceland's hand.

"What is it?" Iceland asks puzzled on why Norway grabs his hand.

"I just wanna hold your hand." Norway says and looks away with a small blush on his cheeks.

"O-Ok." Iceland stutters as he looks away with a blushing face.

Norway turns on his side facing Iceland and strokes Iceland's hand. Iceland sighs still blushing looking away.

"Are you feeling better yet?" Iceland asks as he looks at Norway. Iceland places his hand on Norway's forehead.

"Yeah."

"That's good." Iceland smiles and he looks at Norway. Then he looks at the time,

"I think you should go to sleep now..it's getting late." Iceland says.

"Yeah." Norway tries not to be disappointed, "Good Night."

Iceland smiles lightly, "Goodnight." He says and turns to the door, "..." And he quickly and kisses Norway on the forehead and runs outside the room.

Norway blushes and holds his chest where his heart is, "...I wish I could tell, I love you..." Norway whispers to himself.

Iceland is outside the door blushing, "I can't believe I did that." Iceland says to himself.

~Next Day~

Norway's eating buttered covered toast by the Kitchen and drinking coffee.

Iceland goes downstairs and sees Norway, "Oh are you feeling better?" He asks.

Norway nods with his emotionless face.

"That's good." Iceland says.

"Want some coffee or tea?" Norway asks.

"Coffee, please." Iceland says.

Norway gives him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks."

Norway clears his throat and drinks his coffee trying to calm his cough.

"Hmm...You're still a little sick aren't you?" Iceland says as he sip of his coffee.

"I should be fine but I guess I have to cancel my "Date" (Meeting) with Japan tonight." Norway says frowns.

"...Yeah okay.." Iceland says and sits at the dinning table.

"Do you have any plans for today, Iceland?" Norway asks.

"Hmm..Not really.." Iceland hums as he looks at the cup of coffee in his hands.

"Do you wanna watch a movie in my room then?" Norway asks.

"Sure...I don't have anything else to do." Iceland says.

Norway smiles, "You can pick the movie, I need to do something." Norway says.

"Hmm..I don't know." Iceland thinks of a movie to watch as he looks at the ceiling.

Norway calls Japan and Iceland is silent. Norway hangs up and looks at Iceland, "What about Home Alone?" Norway asks.

"Sure. Why not?" Iceland says.

Norway smiles, "Great, let's go to my room then."

Iceland stands up and finishes his coffee and puts his cup in the sink next to Norway's cup.

 

As they went to Norway's room, "You can sit on the bed you if you want." Norway says and points to the bed with the dark blue covers and the Norwegien flag blanket. 

Norway pops the movie in and sits next to Iceland who is now watching the movie. 

After a couple minutes of silence Norway looked at his brother. 

"Iceland can I ask you something?" Norway asks. 

"What is it?" Iceland questions as he looks back at Norway.

"How do you feel about me?" Norway asks. 

"W-Wha...?" Iceland stutters. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean..." Norway leans closer to Iceland and their lips are barely touching now. "How do you feel about me?" He asks once again. 

Iceland squeaks and blushes harshly.

Norway slammed their lips and was kissing his brother quite passionately.

Iceland blushes harder and his eyes widened before he closes them.

Norway gasps lightly when he realized what he was doing. 

"I...I'm sorry Iceland..I don't know what came over me..." Norway says quietly. 

Iceland looked at his brother and blushed, "I don't mind..." Iceland says and he looks away embarrassed. 

"W-What......?" Norway says not believing his ears. "Does that mean that you love me?" 

Iceland nods, "Yeah...."

Norway smiles widely, "I love you Iceland!" As he hugs his brother. 

"I love you too." Iceland says hugging Norway back. "This is the only time that I'm going to say it." Iceland mutters. 

Norway chuckles and kisses Iceland once more but this time with all the emotions that he had kept inside. 

Iceland moaned and kissed back with as much passion and love that he could muster. 

Norway broke the kiss and started to kiss down the neck of Iceland making the said male to blush and gasp at the new sensation. 

Norway was biting his way down his brother's neck and started to unbutton Iceland's shirt. 

Iceland moaned when he felt the kisses that Norway was giving and gasped quite loudly when he felt Norway take off his pants and underwear. 

Iceland opened his eyes and couldn't look away at the sight that was in front of him. 

There his brother was already naked as well and Iceland could see some tiny scars that engraved in his skin from the wars he faced. 

Iceland knew that all the countries had all their scars underneath their clothing. 

Iceland had his as well but there weren't many but they could still be seen if one looks closely. 

Iceland lightly touched one of Norway's scars and looked up to Norway's face and kissed his lightly. 

Norway kissed back and soon grounded their hips together and the sensation of both of them touching like this made them brake the kiss and groan. 

Pleasure blossomed all across Norway and he reached down and grabbed both of their cocks and started to stroke them. 

Iceland was withering underneath Norway and moaning Norway's human name while Norway was bitting down on his lip to keep quiet. 

Norway looked at Iceland sometimes he wished he hadn't the sight made Norway's heart come to a complete stop.

Underneath Norway, Iceland had his eyes shut closed and his mouth opened moaning, "Lukas" with sweat rolling down his forehead. His face flushed and tears of pleasure rolling down from his eyes. 

Norway seemed in a trance as he kept stroking both their cocks and somehow managed to grab lube that was in his bedside table drawer and pulled away his hand making Iceland whine. 

Norway put a glomp of it on his hand and slowly placed his lubed up hand next to Iceland's entrance. Iceland moaned and opened his legs wider so that Norway had more than enough room. 

Norway and Iceland stilled as Norway carefully inserted one digit into Iceland and Iceland moaned at the sensation. 

Norway wiggled his finger making sure to be looking for any discomfort or pain on his lovers face. When he found none and Iceland was relaxing Norway inserted his second finger.

Norway say tears of pain running down Iceland's face and he quickly moved forward and whispered sweet nothings into Iceland's ear.

Iceland was feeling pain rush through him when he felt his brother enter a second finger in him and the started to cry at the pain. And he then knew that Norway was going to be his first and it hurt like hell. 

He felt norway move and before he knew it Norway was whispering calming sentence that the pain would go away, and that he wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to. 

"No...I want this, Lukas. Please...Give me this...Give me you.." Iceland croaked and moaned when he felt Norway touch his bundle of nerves inside of him.

Norway smiled and quickly stretched Iceland more before lubing up himself and slowly pushed himself into Iceland.

Iceland and Norway moaned at the feeling. They held each other like their life depended on it. 

Norway felt Iceland relax and he thrusted into Iceland which caused the said male to moan loudly. "Ah~!"

Norway pulled away nearly all the way and thrusted back inside and groaned when he felt Iceland clench around him. 

Iceland was breathing heavily as he he felt Norway hit his prostate head on like that. 

Iceland kissed Norway as Norway found a rhythm and started to move and Iceland was gasping and moaning everytime Norway his his sweet spot.

"Harder! Norway~! Please...Harder..Faster!!" Iceland moaned out and Norway did as requested. 

After a couple of harsh thrusts from Norway Iceland screamed, "LUKAS!!!!!" 

Iceland's cum landed all over both of the male's stomachs and chests. 

Norway felt Iceland tighten around him when he came and ejected his essence into Iceland who moaned at the warm feeling of Norway inside of him. 

Norway fell on top of Iceland and both tried to regain their breathing and calming down their hearts.

Norway slowly pulled out of Iceland and Iceland whined at the feeling of loss and cuddled next to Norway.

Norway smiled at him and kissed Iceland's temple. 

Iceland blushed when he felt Norway's cum oozing out of him and tried to keep it with him. 

Norway saw his struggle and chuckled which earned him a glare and a light punch (which hurt like hell) to his shoulder. 

"I love you Iceland." Norway says as he wraps his arms protectively around Iceland's. 

Iceland seemed to purr and cuddled closer to Norway. "I love you too."

After minutes of comfortable silence Norway suddenly broke the silence. 

"Now will you call me Onii-chan?" 

~END~


End file.
